leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silver's Weavile
|nature=Quirky |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |media=special |evolution=1 |numeps1=353 |firststagename=Sneasel |epnum=PS092 |epname=Who Gives a Hoothoot? |firstevoep=PS445 |firstevoname=Dealing With A Koffing Fit |prevonum=215 |evo1num=461 |current=With Silver |va=no }} Silver's Weavile (Japanese: シルバーのマニューラ Silver's Manyula) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his starter Pokémon. It is unknown where was obtained, as he was with Silver's before he was abducted at two years old. As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 84 and his Characteristic is "likes to fight." History Weavile has been with since childhood, when he was a Sneasel and was given to Silver by his . He was one of two Pokémon Silver was known to have while he lived with the Masked Man, and was with him when he was captured. Sneasel would eventually help Silver and escape from the Masked Man, allowing them to start a new life. Sneasel first showed up at the end of Who Gives a Hoothoot? alongside Silver, getting ready to steal one of Professor Elm's Pokémon. In the next chapter Sneasel battled Aibo in an attempt to keep from taking Professor Elm's back. Aibo attacked with and Sneasel blocked it with . Gold then recalled Aibo and used his billiard cue to shoot Aibo behind Sneasel, landing a direct hit. After the two escaped Sneasel fought against some Team Rocket Grunts, defeating one of their . In Tyranitar War, Sneasel battled against Gold and his . Sneasel freezes the seed Pokémon with to keep her from supporting Exbo with . Sneasel manages to dodge Exbo's attacks, which makes Gold switch out for . Sudobo gets the upper hand by attacking with super effective moves, forcing Silver to recall him. In Delibird Delivery - 1, Sneasel fought against the Masked Man. He and Exbo attack his and manage to put some distance between the Masked Man and their Trainers. The Masked Man then sends out and and Sneasel and Exbo attack with and . The two Pokémon of the villain's suddenly disappear, and Gold, Sneasel, and Exbo are hit by a minor surprise attack afterwards. The Masked Man then suddenly appears beside Silver, and taunts him by mockingly asking if Green survived when they made their escape, angering him. Losing his cool, Silver commands a from Sneasel, but neither it nor a succeed in even touching him. The Masked Man soon flees and Silver gives chase, but he and his Pokémon are defeated. Sneasel reappeared in Playful Porygon2 where he fought Blue's Porygon2 before they were interrupted by . In The Last Battle XI, Sneasel battled alongside Silver's other Pokémon to defeat Will by attacking with . In Secrets from Sneasel, Silver and Sneasel arrive in their hometown Viridian City. Due to being back Sneasel's memories of the kidnapping begin to faintly come back, and with 's help they manage to recover most of it, which helps Silver figure out who his father is. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Silver arrives at Lance's secret hideout and is soon attacked by a group of . Sneasel and manage to drive them off with Sneasel a Plate that one was holding. Soon after the two of them evolve into and due to the Razor Fang and Dusk Stone that was given to them by Green. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, Weavile battled against Petrel. Silver had Weavile freeze Petrel's Koffing's vents with Icy Wind to block off it's poisonous gas, but Petrel states that enough of the gas has already been released. Within the gas Petrel's strikes Weavile with and destroys the rope bridge that the group is standing on. manages to save them and Weavile goes and holds Petrel at claw-point. Due to his disguise abilities Weavile lets his guard down and Petrel escapes, but not before his Plates are stolen. In Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior, Weavile battled against the Johto Gym Leaders Falkner, Bugsy, and Chuck. Weavile easily defeats Falkner's and Bugsy's , but was taken down by a from Chuck's . In All About Arceus III Weavile managed to collect all 16 Plates for Silver with help from wild Sneasel and Weavile. In All About Arceus IV, Weavile fought Petrel's , which was a distraction from Team Rocket so that Archer could remain uninterrupted during 's enshrining process at the Sinjoh Ruins. In All About Arceus VIII, Weavile participated in the battle at the Sinjoh Ruins. Weavile is seen using to attack . Personality and characteristics Being with since their childhood Weavile has a strong relationship with Silver and cares deeply for him. He is seen alongside him very frequently, often even out of his Poké Ball. Weavile is quick witted and very powerful, often using his speed and cunning nature to outmaneuver his opponents. Like Silver, Weavile can become very dedicated and serious when the situation calls for it. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Weavile Icy Wind|1=Weavile Assurance|2=Sneasel Protect|3=Sneasel Faint Attack|4=Sneasel Blizzard}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Icy Wind|1=Assurance|2=Protect as a Sneasel|3=Feint Attack as a Sneasel|4=Blizzard as a Sneasel}}|image2=Silver Sneasel mod 5}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Rock Smash|2=Thief|3=Beat Up|4=Icy Wind}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Rock Smash|2=Thief|3=Beat Up|4=Icy Wind}} as a Sneasel}} Trivia * from the games also uses a Sneasel in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver. * In the VIZ Media edition of Pokémon Adventures volume 41, Silver's Weavile, along with his , are mistakenly labeled as females. * At level 84 Weavile is the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to Silver. Related articles Weavile Sneasel Silver's Weavile de:Silbers Snibunna es:Weavile de Plata it:Weavile di Argento ja:シルバーのマニューラ zh:小银的玛狃拉